Left 4 Der Riese
by Miles Commando Prower
Summary: Whilst exploring the underground sections of Der Riese the group find's a hidden secret and due to a teleporter acident end up in Mercy city. Please note i am currently puting this on hold for now as i have to get other ideas out of my head first.
1. Decent, Secrets and Teleporter crisis

Growl's echoed in the distance as the sound of foot steps came closer at a rapid pace, shot's fired out from what sounded like a pistol, then a voice came out in a Russian accent. "Hello, guy's I require assistance." The man yelled out hoping to be saved in time, suddenly shots rang out from what he almost immediately recognised as the pack-a-punched MP40 dubbed 'The Afterburner' by its German owner. He looked to his left and saw who he expected to see.

"Are you injured Russian?" The man asked him in a German accent.

"No, I am not hit Doctor." He answered.

"Good…lets get back; I thought you would remember, Der Reise is not a good place to wander alone." The doctor said to his Russian friend. They started to walk down the metal steps when the Russian stared a conversation.

"Saying that why are you alone, huh." The Doctor just gave him a quick look and carried on walking.

"Ration hunting my friend." They then entered a smaller room through a pair of double sliding doors and the doctor asked a question.

"Russian why were you so easily out numbered, I mean you had a PPSh-41 and an upgraded .357 Magnum…now what did Dempsey call it….?" The German pondered but before he could think of the answer its namer said it for him.

"I called it the '.357 Plus 1 Kil-u' ok." A voice in an American accent said from beyond the single sliding door in front of them. They both walked through the door to see they were on the right side of a courtyard, and on an elevated platform in front of them stood two men. "I told you, I called it that." Said the man on the right obviously Dempsey, he was carrying his Pack-a-Punched BAR called by him 'The Widow Maker'. The other man looked at the Doctor.

"Richtofen did you get the rations?" The other man asked in a Japanese accent.

"Yes I did Takeo". Richtofen answered

"So Nikolai, what was that yelling. Don't tell me we had another incident like at 'Shi No Numa'." Dempsey asked and began to laugh. Back at Shi No Numa there had been no attacks for three days and they all thought it was over. Of-course Nikolai got really drunk, he fell through a window and landed down behind the gate then a fog rolled in. Dempsey and Richtofen started laugh at him whilst Takeo went down to check on him. Nikolai began to scream as a lightning bolt came down and hit right in front of him. Dempsey and Richtofen both stopped laughing as they saw it. The light dissipated and there was a dog, parts of its skin were burned and were totally not there and revealed bone. As soon as it saw Nikolai it growled and its entire spine ridge burst into flames. It jumped up at him but it fell from what sounded like a burst from a Type 100 smg and it was Nikolai looked up to see Takeo holding out his hand. He grabbed it and was pulled up then more lightning bolts came down. Nikolai raised his PPSh-41 and started to fire as well as Takeo then shots came from upstairs. They both dispatched the un-dead dogs and ran back up to see two more dog corpses. Then the wailing and low growling of the Imperial Japanese Zombie horde came from the distance, the four got ready for a battle.

"It was the first time we encountered the hell hounds how was I supposed to expect that!!" Nikolai yelled at his American team mate.

"No, I wasn't laughing about the dogs; it was about you falling out the window." He continued to laugh as Nikolai walked over to the Pack-a Punch machine behind them and the teleporter receiver node and inserted his PPSH-41 inside it. About a minute later it came back out with elaborate engravings all over it there was now an ammo reader on it. 155/155 rounds in it and 700 spare.

"I christen this gun 'The Reaper'." He announced as Takeo looked up at the clock.

"Two AM, we better get to bed, they might come again later and we need sleep." Takeo said with a yawn. They all nodded and walked through the sliding door on the left and through a pair of sliding double doors then they came to a locked door on the right. Richotfen opened the door as he had the keys he opened it and let them in before walking in himself he then shut the door, and then it was revealed that they had several locking mechanisms; he then locked all the pad locks on the door and wall.

"Right I'm off to bed." Richtofen announced as he walked over to the bunk beds in the corner of the room, "Good night."

"Night." They all responded with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richtofen was the first to wake up he looked at the small clock in the room. "Hmmm a little later than usual but *stretches* nothing too bad." The clock said eight thirty when he usually got up a quarter of an hour later. He quickly got up and changed out of his night clothes and into one of his day sets. He had to get changed quickly as Nikolai would be up in a few minutes. He then walked over to the camp stove they had and started making breakfast for them all.

"Do I smell, food!?!" Came the voice of Nikolai who woke up Just as the food was being finished.

"Yes, Russian come eat, but get dressed first, I do not wish to see you in your under short's." He said as Nikolai got dressed and five minuets later Takeo woke up, whom got dressed immediately and then joined them. No words were spoken as they were eating, so they could listen for any zombie attacks. Then Dempsey woke up.

"Morning 'Tank'." Nikolai greeted.

"Morning Dempsey" Takeo said.

"Morning" Said Richtofen.

"Morning all." Dempsey greeted "So what's the agenda for today." He said whilst grabbing a plate and fork.

"I thought since the zombies are gone for now, I thought we could go exploring and go into the underground sections." Nikolai suggested. As soon as he said underground sections, Richtofen choked on his food. Takeo went over to smack his back, and he got him to swallow the bacon.

"No no no, I am against that idea." Richtofen said to the group.

"Why?" Takeo simply asked.

"Why…we do not know what is down there. And there might be a horde of zombies waiting to attack us.

"Ok we need to vote." Dempsey said. "Nikolai?"

"I say go."

"I vote go" Dempsey said. "Doctor?" Dempsey asked.

"Simply no. He said simply.

"Ok, Takeo." Dempsey asked.

"No vote." Takeo responded.

"Well Richtofen, you have been out voted, two to one to none. Let's go." Nikolai said they then grabbed their guns; Takeo grabbed his pack-a-punched Type 100, now dubbed the '1001 samurais' by its owner. They then left the room and Richtofen locked it thinking.

"_Why did he have to be so curious, they might find out what I've done down there_" They all entered the nearest teleporter room and used the map to find a way lower. When they found it they all made there way to it Dempsey kicked the door open, they looked down a dark stair way and slowly walked down first, holding 'The widow maker' in hand as he slowly walked down into the darkness. The Shadows looked like dark demons ready to claw at the team, the lack of light made it even scarier even for them. Nikolai walked up to Dempsey and asked a question.

"Tank, is it true that you had fought the un-dead before with another squad?"

"Yeah…we were trapped in a building strangely known as 'Natch der Untoten', after five months we left due to it getting to much of a struggle to survive, we left in between rounds as we called them, rounds were when the zombies attacked. We later arrived at an asylum called 'Verrüct' and we were attacked by them again. We all made it out alive, the other three left for front line duty against the zombies, I was chosen for the mission at 'Shi No Numa' and you know the rest."

Then Takeo walked over to them. "Why do you think Richtofen wanted us to stay up top?"

"Honestly I have no clue Takeo, maybe he didn't want us to get hurt, but I get the feeling its something more." Nikolai told the Imperial solider. They reached the bottom of the staircase and turned, down the hallway where about a dozen zombies.

"Who wants to go first?" Richtofen asked the team.

"I'll go." Takeo whispered as he fired off his'1001 Samurais'. As soon as the first shot left the gun all the zombies turned towards them. The Nazi un-dead groaned as they marched towards the group. Dempsey and Richtofen fired also, followed by Richtofen. The Zombies dropped like flies, body parts tearing off. Then a large horde came charging down the hallway, so Richtofen threw a grenade at then and returned fire. When the grenade went off the main centre of the horde was right above it, and most of them went up in the explosion, and the rest were killed off by the gunfire.

The group all caught their breath, when Dempsey saw something; "Hey what's *Gasp* that?" He asked as he walked over to the door way with a light coming out of it. Then he looked in amazement at what he saw. "Hey, look another teleporter."

"Well we can link it to the mainframe when were done here." Nikolai said.

"Come on there's another room over there." Takeo said. As soon as Richtofen saw the room that Takeo was referring to he looked pale for a second, but shook it off. They walked to the door and as Takeo was about to open it the growl of the un-dead came from both sides, a double door at the end of the corridor they just came down burst open and at least three whole hordes of zombies came out. Then at the other end two hordes came out of the darkness, being led by an unknown creature. It looked a lot like a zombie but it had no left arm, and instead it had a spiked tentacle and its right arm had a claw for a hand. It had scales instead of skin and seemed to be commanding the zombies. They all entered the room and it was dark only the emergency lights were on, and one of them was illuminating the power switch.

"Nikolai, get the power on." Dempsey said as he pointed to the switch. Nikolai rushed to it and turned it on, the light's turned on to reveal they were in a green room. There was the sound of bubbling water behind them but none of them took any notice. They raised there weapons to the door and as soon as they saw the first un-dead Nazi, they opened fire, tearing them to shreds. Then there was the sound of glass breaking and pouring and dripping water behind them. The next thing they heard except for the cries of the un-dead and guns firing surprised them, it was the sound of a Wunderwaffe preparing to fire.

"Get down!!!" A young female German accented voice yelled at the group. They did as they were ordered, but they did not expect what happened next, instead of the lightning like shots it was like a bullets and was like an automatic weapon. When the bullets hit the un-dead they were put in to a fit of sorts and collapsed still twitching. The unknown creature saw the devastation, and as soon as it saw the girl behind the group it looked shocked and ran off.

The men turned to look at there saviour but before they could turn there heads she yelled again. "Don't you look, I'm indecent!!" They all turned away quickly before Dempsey asked a stupid question.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you indecent?" The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have been in a tank, why in the fuck do you think I am naked." There was a sound of metal clanking against metal; they assumed she was placing the Wunderwaffe down.

"Don't touch the Wunderwaffe, ok." She said in a calmer tone. "I will tell you when you can turn around." There then was a hissing sound and the sound of a door opening to the back and in the left corner. The door closed and there was another hiss, then they heard knocking and she spoke again. "You can look now." She said as she started humming to herself. They turned around as Takeo followed the humming, he looked back and saw the others were giving him looks as if to say 'You're a dead man if you don't get back here' or 'it was nice knowing you'.

"So do you have a name?" He asked.

"No, not really, I have always been called, Project X, but I like the name Angel."

"Well you can name yourself that if you want." Takeo smiled she was quite nice. "So, Angel how old are you?"

"I'm twelve going on thirteen." She said with a giggle.

"May I ask why you were in there?" At this question she sighed in a slightly, angry and depressed tone.

"Well, you see I was locked up in there by my rebellious former second in command; he took over all of my forces and used them against me." The group looked at each other with looks to say, 'is she crazy' and 'what the heck is she talking about'. "I guess you think I am crazy by that statement, basically I am the former leader of the un-dead hordes." As she said this Takeo jolted quickly from the door. The door opened and Angel stepped out. She was wearing a cloak (Like Ruins from my previous story) it was all black, but around the end of the sleeves, hood and feet it was red. She had a metal silver belt and there were two 'Porter's X2 Ray guns (it's the Pack-a-punched ray gun). She bent over and picked up the Wunderwaffe but it was different, it had the engravings on it as if it had been Pack-a-Punched but instead of its usual barrel it had three long thin barrels, and the tube behind the barrel had purple lightning in it not red or blue. On the sides it had twelve 'bulbs' not three or five. "I can guess you are total freaked out by that revelation, but I am not infected, I was only created to control them." She explained. But they did not look totally convinced.

"If you were the leader, then tell us this why do they attack us." Dempsey asked.

"The only reason they attack you living creatures is because living flesh is the only thing that can sustain them and does not taste bad, apparently all other things taste like charcoal." Angel put great emphasis on 'living creatures'. Then she looked around to get a better look at the group when she saw someone she recognised. "Doctor…..Richtofen, I didn't think I would see you here again." She put great emphasis on 'Again'. The other three just looked at Richtofen before Nikolai asked.

"You've been here before?"

"Yes, Russian I worked on the Wunderwaffe here." Richtofen said.

"Not just that but the Doctor also worked on the virus that would eventually become the Zombie virus." Angel said with a laugh, then she realised what she just said and started to stop laughing. "Hahaha…haha….ha….ha….did I just say that out loud?" She asked and Richtofen nodded with a scared look on his face. Then the other three raised there weapons at Richtofen.

"So you made this fucking virus Doc!!" Dempsey yelled. Then Angel dived in front of Richtofen.

"Leave the Doctor alone or else you will have to deal with me!" Angel shouted coldly. "Will you let him explain himself?" Angel asked them. They nodded.

"Well, I didn't create the zombie virus it was adapted to that purpose by another scientist, I don't know who. I originally created a virus that would paralyze a person by cutting off brain neural functions, it was meant to save lives." He explained. They then all lowered the weapons and laughed at him.

"So, Richtofen why were you so scared you made a virus that could save lives?" Takeo asked.

"I thought you wouldn't trust me anymore if you knew." With that over Dempsey motioned to follow him out of the room. As they left the room Nikolai asked Dempsey a question.

"Hey Dempsey should we link it to the mainframe now?"

"Sure, Nikolai." He simply responded

"Hey I'll activate it whilst you four link it." Angel said.

"Angel, you cannot possibly hold them off all by your self." Takeo said to her.

"You guy's forget I was their leader I know all their tricks."

"Ok, we will go link it but I want you to teleport up there first time go it." Richtofen told her.

"Scout's Honour sir." The four started to walk back up the stairs before Angel spoke up again. "Don't forget to lock the door on your way out, when he finds out I've been released he will stop at nothing to seal me away again and kill you, my second is that brutal. "

"Sure." Came the voice of Richtofen. As soon as they were out of earshot Angel spoke up again and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm a scout."

-------------------------------------------- (Meanwhile)-------------------------------------------

"You know she's lying right?" Richtofen asked Dempsey, as Takeo locked the door.

"Yeah, I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel ran into the room and raised her Wunderwaffe DG-4 JZ-2 basically the Wunderwaffe MK4, and secured the room. Once she was sure it was safe she ran over to the corner and picked up a tape recorder and turned it on.

---------------------------------------------- (Meanwhile) ----------------------------------------

"Do you think we can trust her?" Nikolai asked Richtofen.

"Yes, I do my Russian." He responded as Nikolai walked over to the control panel. They were back in the court yard; Dempsey and Takeo were standing guard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel turned off the recorder and placed it in the centre of the sender node were one stood whilst being teleported. She pressed the button on the wall next to it so the signal could be sent out for it to be connected. Then she ran out of the room and turned the way of her room and passed it.

------------------------------------------------ (Meanwhile) --------------------------------------

The lightning bolt hit the node and the recorder was there, Nikolai picked it up and pressed the play button and Angels voice came out of it.

"Guy's sorry I wasn't on this one, I had to go and activate teleporter number five, and tell Richtofen I will be coming on the next one." Nikolai threw it away and looked around they were all serious except for Richtofen who looked worried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel ran through the halls shooting at the zombies, suddenly one of the unknown creatures ran towards her. "So he's sending in a quantrix, I'm impressed." Angel said as she gunned it down, a corner was coming up so she skidded and tried to turn but crashed quite humoursly into an open closet. She jumped out and carried on running, the room was coming up, she opened the door and ran in then the growl of the zombies came, she turned around and there were at least two whole hordes. The zombies fell to the floor and twitched as Angel fired her Wunderwaffe at them, backtracking she got up on the platform and pressed the button and stepped on to the sender node, lightning landed around her and she lowered her weapon and smirked at them as she was teleported off. She was surrounded by darkness and a white circle was above her, she was going faster and faster to the circle, then she was engulfed in light, once it dissipated she saw she was in the courtyard. She then felt like she was going to be sick and she stumbled towards the edge, then Richtofen's voice came into her ears.

"Breath, Angel, Breath." She did and the feeling left. Then she heard chuckling and grumbling. She turned to see Dempsey and the other man laughing at Nikolai who was grumbling at them.

"So she didn't puke, that's more than we can say about you Nikolai." Dempsey mocked. As when they first arrived there in the teleporter from 'Shi No Numa' Nikolai threw his guts up right there in the courtyard. (See beginning of the trailer for that moment). Then a young male German laugh came out from the other end of the courtyard. They all turned to face the figure, he wore a cloak like Angel but it was white not black and had light blue not red on the ends.

"Well it seems you have a name now huh, Angel." The boy said to her. She only growled at him. "Ok, I'll be blunt, now that you are free; I have no other alterative but to slaughter you and your friends." He said laughing at her. "But, I like a bit of challenge; I will give you till ten pm to get out of here, if not your as good as dead."

"Well, Devil bring it on." She told him as he teleported away, in a red lightning bolt.

"So, was that your second in command?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah, hey I never got your name."

"Oh, I'm Takeo, solider of the imperial army of Japan."

"Takeo, what time is it?" He looked at the clock.

"Twelve midday."

"WHAT!!! Do you have any tool's here?"

"Yes."

"Well fucking get them, I am a mechanical genius, I can make us a way out of here well before ten so hurry." She said as Takeo ran off to get them. When she got them she started to work on the Pack-A-Punch machine by removing it from the wall in thirty minutes, she asked the guys to help her move it and they did, she dismantled it and built five smaller hand held boxes, they were just the part they are inserted in and a power source. That took her one and a half hours. Then she pressed a blue button on the panel to make the node retract and metal filled the area were it once was, she then reconfigured it to make it a sender and receiver but due to the power shortage and time only one of each could be done, so one transport to it and one away. That took her another hour. She then inserted dials into the four teleporters, Zero (Mainframe), one (closest), two (second closest) third (furthest ground level). She then went down using the teleporter, and did the same, fourth (first underground), fifth (second underground). She also rigged them to send all power to the main frame this took four hours fifty minutes, and most of it was the rigging part. She then teleported up and ran to the main frame. "Guy's I'm done." She said as she panted for air. "We just have to let it charge."

"Good job Angel." Richtofen said. Then she rested, but before long a dark laugh fell upon the courtyard.

"So you are still here, you have five minutes to prepare for your imminent demise." Came the voice of Devil.

"Guy's grab the perks, enough for all of us!!!"Angel yelled. And they ran. When they came back Angel was at the ready. Richtofen gave her one, Juggernog, Quick revive soda, Double tap Root Beer and Speed Cola which she attached to her belt. "Guy's how much ammo do you have?" They all counted and Takeo told her first.

"Not enough."

"Easily solved." As she lifted up her hand and a box of ammo appeared in a green light and she threw it at them and ammo appeared on there belts. "MAX AMMO" She said in a demotic voice.

"So you were the one who was sending them us?" Takeo asked. Angel nodded then the Zombies came in greater numbers than before and Quantrix's came out as well. All the guns fired Dempsey and Nikolai covering the gaps n the railings whilst Richtofen, Angel and Takeo covered the front. Then Angel gave something to Takeo.

"INSTA KILL" She yelled as the zombies were dieing with one shot at a time. It had been twenty minutes since they had started shooting when Nikolai shouted.

"It's charged."

"Ok, get in it!!!" Angel yelled and they did. As soon as she got in it she activated it and the door closed and lightening shot around them. Then Devil shot down in-front of them carrying a Longinus (Pack-a-Punched Panzerschreck) over his shoulder and a Barracuda FU-A11 (a Pack-A-Punched MG42) in his right hand. He Fired the Longinus at the nearby generator and caused a power surge. "Oh SHIT" Angel screamed as they were shook and sent off to who knows where, but at least it least it couldn't be any worse than here.

------------------------------------------- (Meanwhile) -------------------------------------------

In Mercy city four survivors were trying to escape the infected outbreak when one of them saw a streak of light hit the ground a few blocks away. "Hey what do you suppose that was?" The black man asked his friends.

"I don't know Louis but let's find out, what do you think guy's," A young woman asked the other two behind them.

"Heck Zoey, I wanna go, but let's just see what the team leader says." The biker said to the old man next to him.

"What! Since when did I get elected team leader?" The old man asked.

"Well, you get us out of quite a lot of hard spots."

"Well I say go there may be something we can use."

"Well let's go." The young woman said as she ran towards it.

"Hey Zoey wait up." Louis said as he followed her.

"Come on Bill or are you getting too slow in your old age." The biker mocked before he started to follow the other two.

"God damnit Francis, get back here!!!" Bill yelled as he chased him.

____________________________________________________________________


	2. Introductions and Apartment shootout

Zoey was the first to reach the crash site, and what she saw shocked her, five survivors lying on the ground, then the other's reached the site and were also shocked.

"Whoa, more survivors, I thought we were the only one's left in the city." Louis announced.

"Quiet down, do you want every infected in the city to know where we are?" Bill asked and Louis quieted down immediately.

"Well let's get them up." Zoey said, and then they all went to wake them up. Louis walked over to the smallest figure, and noticed whoever he or she was, was wearing a strange cloak and had a strange gun, he went down to reach for it when the figure's hand shot out and grabbed it making Louis jump.

"Don't Touch the, Wunderwaffe!" The figure said in a young female German accented voice. Zoey then ran over to her and started to talk soothing to her.

"Hey are you ok?" Zoey asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." The girl answered.

"What's your name?"

"It's Angel." She said whilst standing up.

(POV: Angel)

I looked over my group; their sleeping forms were quite peaceful, but we had no time, a black man and an older man tried to wake them up.

"It's no use they won't wake up." The older man said to them. Then he noticed me. "Hey are you ok."

"Yes I am." I told him. "My name's Angel, what's yours?"

"Bill." The older man said.

"Louis." The black man told me.

"I'm Zoey." The girl said.

Then the last thing I expected happened, a pair of heavy hands landed on my shoulders. "And I'm Francis."

I jumped away nearly tripping over a rock. The man was wearing a biker get-up he was laughing, whilst the other three glared at him. "FRANCIS!!!" They all shouted at him.

"What?"

"She was in that crash!!" Zoey yelled at him. "So don't scare her."

"……I'm sorry." He said after a few seconds.

"I accept your apology." I told him. I looked at Richtofen, Nikolai, Dempsey and Takeo and thought about how to wake them.

"I know how to wake him." I said whilst pointing at Nikolai. "Then he will wake the others." They all nodded.

I crouched down and lowered my lips to his ear and whispered. "The zombies are drinking your vodka." As soon as the 'a' left my lips Nikolai's eyes snapped open. He jumped up, I motioned for Zoey and her group to drop down and they did instantly.

"Get your cold dead hands of my wodka." He yelled expecting to see a group of drunken zombies. But there were none, he turned around to face me and I was smiling nervously. "God damn it Angel don't scare me like that." Nikolai told me, and then the others woke up.

"Darn it, Nikolai, I was sleeping!" Dempsey snapped. Then he came to his senses and looked around, and saw we were not in Der Riese anymore.

"Where in the name of the great gods of Japan are we?" Takeo asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, the last thing I remember is……we were in the teleporter …." Richtofen began.

"And then Devil shot the generator with his 'Longinus' and the power serge must have sent us here but were in the name of the Third Reich are we?" I asked.

"…..you're in Mercy city, didn't you know that?" Louis asked.

"No….but were is Mercy city?" I asked.

"The west coast of America." Zoey told us.

"*Whistles* I didn't think it would get us that far, I only thought it would get us to the United Kingdom or Spain at a push." I said.

(POV: Normal)

"What do you mean?" Bill asked Angel.

"Well….you see, you will find this hard to believe but, that bright light we came down was a teleporter beam and we were in it." Angel told them. She expected them to laugh….but they did not. "You're not laughing."

"Kid, we've seen quite a lot of crazy shit, since the infected started attacking, that doesn't surprise us in the least." Angel had a thought and the others had a thought along the same lines:_ The American government must have covered it up and called it a virus."_

"Ok, now that that is out of the way I think we should do some more introductions." Angel said pointing to her team.

"Dempsey."

"Nikolai."

"Takeo."

"Richtofen."

"Bill.

"Zoey."

"Louis."

"Francis." They all introduced them selves. Then a news paper blew onto Angel's leg she picked it up to read it and she was shocked.

"WWWWHHHHHAAATTT!!!!" She screamed. "It's 2010."

"Yeah….so" Francis asked as Angel's team looked at the paper and each of them were equally shocked.

"No this cannot be true the last we checked it was 1946." Dempsey announced.

"A-ha I know what happened,*She turned to Richtofen* Devil activated the temporal distortion device." Angel announced in a shocked tone.

"What, how could he, I mean I thought it was locked."

"If you two don't mind me asking, what the fuck is a temporal distortion device?" Nikolai asked.

"Time machine dummkofs." Richtofen exclaimed whilst Angel giggled in a childish way, but as soon as she realised she just giggled in a way of her age.

"Wait you guy's have a time machine." Louis asked.

"Yes" Angel simply replied.

"Well that is strange."

"Ok can we all go now before we get swarmed?" Bill asked and they all nodded. They started to walk back down the alley. After about five minutes Louis started up a conversation with Angel.

"So, Angel what kind of gun is that?"

"It's the Wunderwaffe DG-4 JZ-2."

"That's a long name."

"Yeah I just call it the Wunderwaffe MK4" Before Louis could respond Bill spoke up.

"Hold up." Bill said holding up his hand. He crouched down and placed his fingers in some green slime that was on the ground and rubbed it with his finger's and thumb. "I've not seen anything like this before."

"Jesus, don't let that stop you from smearing it all over your self." Francis said in disgust.

"Their changing." He said wiping his fingers on Francis's jacket.

"Argh, Damn it Bill, Ahhh it stinks." Francis complained as Louis chuckled at his friend.

"Angel do you see any thing you reconise." Richtofen asked.

"No." She said whilst she bent down and picked up some slime with her fingers and smelling it. "No, not a thing, but it does smell familiar it could just be evolved."

"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked.

"*Sigh* We fought zombies back in 1946 Germany." Before any one could respond there was a loud crying from the door next to them that captured the attentions instantly.

"Some ones still alive." Zoey said hopefully. Richtofen, Dempsey, Louis, Francis, Nikolai and Takeo stood guard as Angel, Bill and Zoey went in.

"Over there." Bill whispered.

"Hello, Hello." Zoey said in to the darkness. Zoey went centre, Bill left and Angel right. "It's ok were going to get you…"But before she could finish a flash of lightning revealed that the crying person was infected, Bill quickly pushed her hand down to the ground. Angel sighed in relief that the infected didn't come after them.

_______________________________ (Meanwhile) __________________________

Outside the Infected ran up to the group. Francis, Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo fired there weapons. Dempsey and the team were surprised at the speed of the zombies. Louis ran into the door way with his light on aiming right at the infected yelling. "There coming."

"Dummkofs!!" Angel yelled before running out. The infected woman started to get up and Zoey yelled.

"Run like hell."

Bill slammed the door shut on the infected woman but she broke a hole in it and started flaying around with her hand. Louis shot at her through the hole and killed her and started shooting at the horde. Zoey through a pipe shaped object and they survivors took cover the team followed suit. It beeped loudly and the infected were attracted to it and it exploded taking them all out. "_Just like the monkey bomb_" Nikolai thought. Then a helicopter flew over head and Louis ran after it yelling.

"Hey down here, were not infected, down here." It just flew by him. "Damn it."

Then a loud screech filled the air as Louis was tackled to the ground by an infected as and it was clawing at him. Zoey knocked it off and started shooting at it Louis did the same then one of them shot the car as the alarm went off. Zoey lifted Louis up as Bill walked by. "Ah this is gonna get bad." Then loads of infected came running out at the group of nine. Strangely in the crowd groups of infected were flying from side to side. Then it became clear that a very large one was doing it.

"Run or shoot." Louis said. "Run or Shoot." He repeated urgently.

"Both." Bill said as the group ran down the alley way firing their guns.

"Get to the roof." Louis yelled pointing to a fire escape.

"Go, go go." Francis said as He and Nikolai stayed to hold them off. Then the large infected beat them to the ground and Bill and Dempsey shot it into a brick wall. It then through a piece of concrete into the fire escape nearly hitting Nikolai and Francis. Bill and Dempsey climbed up the fire escape as the infected grabbed on to it and tried to pull it down, each time they barely missed it. Louis and Takeo helped them up. Zoey and Angel were holding off the large infected it grabbed the part Zoey was on and tried to pull it off. She slipped and dropped one of her pistols. Francis pulled her up. Then the large infected grabbed the ledge and propelled itself up but Angel flipped a switch on her Wunderwaffe and looked it in a monotone way and said in a monotone voice.

"Eat this." She fired a large bolt of lighting and all twelve bulbs went out at once and the infected fell dead.

"We made it; I can't believe we made it." Louis said happily.

"Son, we just crossed the street let's not throw a party till were out of the city." Bill said as he lit a cigarette. They all walked over to the table that was on the other side pf the roof and it had a canopy over it, to get out of the rain.

Then a helicopter flew over head its pilot saying over the speakers: "To anyone who can hear this proceed to mercy hospital for evacuation."

"Hey guy's there's a subway station not far from here." Louis said.

"Well, I guess we had better go that way." Bill responded. They all walked over to the table; on it were four health packs and some weapons. Louis picked up a uzi and a health pack, Bill and Francis picked up shotguns and a health pack each and Zoey just picked up a health pack seemingly preferring to use her pistol. "Sorry guy's theirs no more health packs."

"It's ok, not like we need them." Dempsey said.

"Hey guy's should we pack-a-punch their weapons?" Angel asked. They Dempsey and the others nodded. "Well get them out." She told them. "Hey do you guy's want your weapons upgraded?" They nodded. "Then pass them over." They did, and Angel placed them in the miniature machines. When they came out, they looked totally different, and the survivors were shocked.

"I now name this weapon 'The Exterminator'." Francis said lifting up his shotgun.

"I think I will call this 'The Long Shot'." Zoey said referring to her pistol.

"This is now 'The Shredder'." Louis said.

"Ummm, I think since it is the same as Francis's it should be called 'the exterminator' as well." Bill said.

"Ok and if you need more weapons pack-a-punching we will do it when were some were safe." Angel said. Then they all walked over to the door that led down and before Nikolai opened the door Angel spoke up. "Oh, silly me." She flipped the switch back down on her wunderwaffe. "Normal firing mode." Then Nikolai opened it and shot at two zombies with his 'reaper' and killed them instantly. They walked down the stairs and turned into a kitchen. Takeo fired his '1001 samurais' at the small group and took them down easily.

"These un-dead are much weaker than our one's." Takeo said to no one.

"Oh good, so I am not only one noticing." Nikolai said to all. They exited the kitchen and faced more zombies they all opened fire.

"They never saw their fate." Takeo said referring to the pile of corpses. They started walking again and then Angel said something that greatly annoyed Takeo.

"What don't understand is why don't the American government just pull off another Hiroshima or Nagasaki?" Angel asked and Takeo glared at her. Inside her cloak she was having an 'anime sweat drop moment' and she laughed guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything."

"I know just watch it." Takeo said in a much colder tone and he even scared the rest of their team. They turned to go down the stairs, Dempsey and Bill fired at the group of zombies down there.

"You know, I think we should name those special infected something so we can quickly identify them." Zoey said and they all nodded.

"I think we should call the one that pounced on me a 'Hunter' because it look's like it hunts." Louis said and they all agreed. "So we already had the 'Boomer' from two days ago, so what else?"

"How about that one that grabbed Bill?" Francis asked.

"One grabbed Bill?" Angel asked confused.

"Yeah, it was coughing smoke and it had a long tongue."

"How about the 'Smoker' then?" They all nodded.

"What about the crying one?" Zoey asked.

"'Witch'." Angel said and they agreed.

"Then about the large one?" Louis asked.

"How about a 'Tank'?" Dempsey asked.

"Ok, sure" Louis said. "Now can we move, before we get swarmed?" They all agreed and they walked down the stairs, Nikolai and Francis at the front, followed by Dempsey and Bill, Takeo and Louis, Richtofen and Zoey then finally Angel who was covering the rear. They entered the corridor and the two of then fired at the zombies. Strangely there a lot of groaning ahead of them and when they got through the rooms and into the kitchen. They say a lot of zombies on the lower floor. Francis threw one of those pipe shaped objects down at the un-dead and they were driven crazy by it. Then it blew up killing the majority and gunfire killed of the rest.

"Francis what was that strange object you threw?" Takeo asked.

"Oh it was a pipe bomb it attracts them and blow's them up." He responded

"Yes, I saw."

"Just like good monkey bomb." Nikolai said." The survivors looked at him. "Our version." They then jumped down the hole and saw that the wall next to them had been destroyed and they walked through and went through the door and into the rain. Zombies came at ran at them in small groups.

"Hey an extra pistol." Zoey said as she picked it up. No zombies were ahead so they hurried to the end of the alley and when they turned they saw a car and lots of dead zombies. The exited the ally to hear lots of groaning then when the got to the end of the street they saw a lot of zombies.

"There it is." Louis said. Then a hunter saw them and smiled evilly and smashed its fist through the glass window and made the alarm go off.

"Oh Shit run." Bill yelled and they reacted instantly. It was all slow motion for them Angel turned her head and saw the horde of zombies coming at them from around the corner. They got down the stairs and ran through the hole in the wall, Bill and Dempsey were the first ones to get in the room, Nikolai and Francis jumped in followed by Takeo, Louis, Richtofen and Zoey. Angel jumped in just as they shut the door and….

_____________________________________________________________________

I am starting college next week; I may be able to get chapter 3 up before then but no promises, for the rest it will take a while longer.


End file.
